


Order

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim makes them kiss and make up.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“That will not be necessary,” Spock smoothly replies, physically stepping in front of Leonard in a play for Jim’s attention. It’s almost amusing, how the two of them squabble over it, constantly vying to get ahead, as though Jim’s affection is so easily won. Leonard shoves Spock aside hard enough that any other officer would try to snap his neck. 

Leonard all but snarls, “I’m the doctor, and I say it _is_ necessary! To enter the atmosphere unprotected would be suicide!” Jim lifts an eyebrow at Leonard’s sheer vehemence. Spock _almost_ looks exasperated.

“I was not suggesting our landing party beam down unprotected, Doctor. If you would simply _listen_ to my recommendation—”

“I’ve listened to you enough, you pointy-eared hobgoblin!”

“If you refer to my Vulcan heritage, I find it far preferable to that of—”

“Gentleman,” Jim cuts in, breaking Spock off before he says something he’ll need to be punished for. Spock is the one member of the crew Jim doesn’t particularly relish torturing, at least, not in the conventional sense—Spock’s screams are wasted on the agonizer. Leonard has the nerve to look triumphant, when in fact, he’s just as close to the booth as Spock is. Jim can see the rest of his bloodthirsty bridge crew tense with anticipation, just waiting to see which one will be whipped first. Jim’s silence is thunderous, and as it sets in, his two closest officers seem to realize just how much trouble they’re in. 

Spock is the first to close his mouth and swallow. “I apologize, Captain.”

Jim quirks a satisfied smile and glances at Leonard, whose scowl doesn’t alleviate. He’s much too comfortable in their ‘friendship.’ Jim will have to do something about that at some point, but preferably in the privacy of his quarters. 

While he still has the others watching, something will have to be done—enough to satiate his crew and demonstrate his power, yet not enough to break the two toys he fully intends to play with later. He finally drawls, “I don’t appreciate in-fighting on my bridge. At least, not between two factions that are _supposed_ to be loyal to _me_.”

Spock insists, “I _am_ loyal, Captain.”

Jim knows. He gives Spock a languid grin and waits for Leonard to offer the same. Leonard grumbles, “Jim, you know I—”

“Good,” Jim continues. “Now that we’re all back on the same side... why don’t you two kiss and make up?”

Spock’s brow furrows. Leonard rolls his eyes. Jim’s tempted to slap him for it but resists. They both seem to be waiting for the punch line, but one doesn’t come. Normally, Jim reserves such shows for his quarters, and they’re hardly a _punishment_ —he knows how much both men enjoy snarling into each other’s mouths. But the rest of the bridge doesn’t. And acting as though two highly trained offers are his mere playthings should be a sufficient show of strength to discourage other outbursts. 

Slowly, the two of them come to realize that. They turn to one another, hesitating, until Leonard mutters, “Damn it, just come here—” and he slams his mouth into Spock’s. Spock releases a muffled noise of protest that’s quickly swallowed. Then his long fingers lift to Leonard’s face, intensifying the kiss with Vulcan touch. Jim can feel a subtle ripple through their bond as the two of them let loose before him. Leonard pries Spock’s lips open and slips his tongue inside, while Spock hungrily sucks it in and returns the favour. Jim doesn’t have to tell them to go deep and long—they seem to understand that they owe him a show for their poor behaviour. They reward him with a fervent, virile bout of raw _making out_ that Jim’s body can’t help reacting to. He can feel himself getting hard and makes no attempt to hide it. It’s his ship, and he can jerk off to whoever he wants. He can see the furtive, not-so-subtle looks from his surrounding crew. Uhura’s openly staring. 

Leonard pulls away first, licking the lingering spit off Spock’s bottom lip and turning to tell Jim, “Now, about the away team—”

Jim all but growls, “Did I tell you you could stop?”

Leonard gives Jim a _look_ that implies they’re going to have one hell of a night later. It only widens Jim’s smirk. His doctor turns back to his first officer, and his two good boys do exactly what they’re told.


End file.
